Fannasic Park 1
by Meerkat Matt 2
Summary: This story is the first in a series that includes several cross overs. the basic Idea for this story is that in the near future poaches who turn out to be terrorists come to the island to hunt dinosaurs with rockets and machine guns.


Fanassic Park

This narrative is only a part of a saga that will last through 4/1/2 narratives; several hours of video and the overall story including a five year break spans up to 14 years. I do not own Jurassic park or primeval or prehistoric park (the latter two are also used in this saga). There are only a few characters from the existing franchise and there are many new ones, this is not Jurassic park canon. you can watch the Zooevil parts and Sporistoric park on my YouTube account.

Pre story notes

This story has errors. I have gone through spell checking a number of times and I have not been able to eliminate all errors.

There are some errors in the plot these are what they are: warning, spoilers

Albert is secretly enrolled in the army and would only serve in war time; this is why he is quickly taken into the army.

Mary's real name is Sarah; to be precise she was actually one of the main characters in the second movie alongside Ian Malcolm. Theirmarriage was my idea based off the second movie.

This is not proper cannon to Jurassic park, this joins in with Sporistoric park, Zooevil and the rest of my Fannasic park series.

There are new dinosaurs and prehistoric animals. In the next sequel the amount of non-dinosaur extinct flora and fauna sky rockets but this is somewhat explained.

The terrorists are only stealing weapons and ammunition so that they do not reveal where they really came from

I do not hate Costa Rica. The only reason it was destroyed in this series because Costa Rica owns the five deaths where the story takes place.

Isla mantaceros and Isla Muatea are swapped around as for names.

Most of all, have Fun reading!

Prologue

Albert starts his story...

It has been eighteen years since the island, Five Deaths, has become a National Park. The only problem is that the NationalPark has been cancelled due to a lack of funding. I Am still somewhat working in the army but only required in during war.

Since then, the Costa Rican Republic got tricked into signing a bill, taking away the restricted zone around the islands. Unknown to the Republic,the Government had let in a wave of poachers, terrorists (from the Middle East), big game hunters and poor people. Thepeoplethen snuck into Cuba and took much of their military supplies and have not been seen since.

That is why we are currently drifting across the ocean,searching for Site B, the location that needs the most urgent conservation although it has the world's worst case of Invasive Species.

Par t 1 Lost

Chapter 1:

**WARNING: VIOLENCE**

Mary starts her story...

"3, 2, 1 release!"Bill shouts through the loudspeaker.

The doors on the extra large shipping containers fly open, and the islands first wave of Dryosaurus and Parasaurolophus stream out of the crate. The wind in the trees is drownedout by the trumpeting of Parasaurolophus echoing through the forest. I congratulate everyone on the marvellous achievement.

Nick clambers down the ladder on the truck in order to hug the Dryosaurus goodbye, oblivious to the fact that these Dinos do not like cuddles! As poor Nick tries to catch one of them, they run around the place until he eventually catches one in the open. Stroking its scales,Nick holds the dinosaur tight, ignoring the frantic kicks.

Before we can tell him to let go, the herd of Parasaurolophus break into a panic. Amidst the confusion of the thumping of heavy feet around the place, Nick still can't hear of the forest a pink head appears,full of sharp,serrated teeth, this dinosaur looks a tiny bit like a T-Rex, but has a horn on its situation is dangerous! I climb down the ladder and run across the grass to get close enough to Nick forhim to hear me. I tug his arm and then he lets go of the smallest dinosaur, but a Parasaur knocks us both over. I look up for a second and see a humongous 70cm head rush by, snapping Nick off the ground. Nick is smashed into a tree and breaks his back. Finally, the hungry Ceratosaurus finishes him off and starts to feed as I scramble onto the truck we have to go fast!

Albert

We arrive on Site B. This island is covered in thick pine forests that stretch inland. Brooks cut into the forests with stony shores and tropical forest beyond is dark and dreary. About half an hour later we head off into the forest along a creek bank. It isway toodangerous to get lost around here. Part way up the creek I find a Gallimimus skeleton, white with the odd bit of yellow on it. This skeleton istwo metres long and lies on the ground. It is difficult to figure out how it died. Suddenly, I find a long,sharp golden object in its brain case. I pick up the object and inspect it. The golden object has a sharp tip that widens out to a hexagonal base that goes for a short distance before finishing. This is a rifle bullet. Who would shoot such an amazing animal? Before I can salvage more than the bullet and the broken skull, we head off into the woods.

Jess starts her story

Albert seemed to be so preoccupied with that skull of his that he really needs to catch up. Well he has stuffing the skull into his backpack. I say to the group

"We need to get to the open by night-time.".So our group lead by me of course is trying to find a way out of these creeks and hills. On one hill I see a tree that had been blasted from its roots and fell over. In fact a animal would smash five trees over in such a circular Patten so easily. Just then I look up and I hear helicopter blades but I see nothing, weird.

Chapter 2

Vicky the Raptor starts her story...

"In case I have not told you yet I am not a human, I'm a Raptor mum!" I say to mum before my older brother calls me over.

I walk over to him and I decide to challenge him to a race through the woods.

"Hey, Tyler do you want to race to the creek?" I ask him

"Yes, certainly" he replies

After starting at the starting line, he shrieks to start the race to the creek bed. We start running but he is faster, the logs and twigs keep on getting in my way. I then scamper up a leaning, mossy trunk and jump my older brother. We are on the home stretch down a dirt track when I stop, we smell humans! I creep up to the trees and peer through. The humans are carrying some of those delicious Dryosaurus over their shoulders. They had some weird metal thing with wheels, cars, military vehicles to be exact carrying some Gallimimus in the back of it. How come they are taking our prey away? Before I could wonder, a loud bang rang though the air and my brother and I run off.

Mary

Now we have fled the scene of the previous carnage. We are driving along the dirt track towards the boat that will take us to the site B in order to save more of those Dinos. The rattling and clattering of the truck in interrupted by the tears of some of my friends for we had lost to one of our own. Nick tragically killed by a Ceratosaurus. Just as we reach the ocean and to our steel barge the huge ramp lowers down and we drive on to it, clanking on the way up. Today had been a rough day. We will have to stop at the shore to sleep over night. The strong current mean the in the deepest parts the anchor get swept away before it can hit the bottom of the channel. Just as we get settled for the night the anchor break loose. But we didnot notice when we were sleeping.

Caleb starts his story.

I am in my bedroom and a very messy one too. Dad has been helping me to pack my bag for tomorrow as since I am flying to Isla Sorona to visit Mum. I continue to pack my bags for much of the hour, trying to stuff things in, why does mum not use vacuum packed I my bag amcompletely full. I see a small book. On mums bed side table in her room.I open It and in the book there are maps of the archipelago, then information about her mission and various missions that she attempted. Dad says that she must haveforgotten another one of her soy paper note books again. When I go to sleep tonight but before I do I was flicking through this book. there was information about the dinosaurs to I knew that those islands were dinosaur inhabitedbecause dad has an old tape, then a CD and a virtual file with the video of a small section of the island after the San deago incident. I flick to the 45th last page In I see pictures of tanks,helicopters,bombs and missile amounts others. Most of them say dangerousand avoid. Then At the 20th last page there is a picture of a nuke. Just where all of these weapons and vehicles ever they do it appears that the owners of these do not like us at all. This might turn nasty. Then I flick out the light and fall asleep.

Chapter 3

**WARNING: ADULT THEMES, EXPLOSIONS, FIRE**

Albert

It is now night fall and the sound of crickets fills the air. We are on the edge of the forest and looking into the field of tall grass. The sky was all black with stars, well until a bright light like a shotting star fills the sky. Then all of a sudden it crashes into the forest. Everyone thought it was a meteor but before we can investigate the forest explode on fire from the impact. The branches of a nearby tree fall off in flames and the grass becomes an inferno. We decide to move out of here. As we reach the creek I try to rundown the bed but a cracking as I jump out of the way asa pine tree falls over blocking out route back. Our only way is forwards through the red glow of the track of death.

Vicky

"Mum, Mum! We have to go!" I shout to mum. Trying to get her to leave. The humans are coming with guns. They are coming to kill us!

" no, save you selves, I will protect George" I then look strait at my younger sibling barely large than a compie and covered in white ,fuzzy down, what if I lose him or my mum! Tyler and I start to run of leaving mum alone with the bub. The both of us split our separate ways as I run along the track. As I reach the creek bed I run past a group of humans that are running up the creek beds. The other humans seem to be occupied in a certain area. So I stay away from the grasslands. I climb a pile of boulders, slipping of a mossy section to get a better look around. As I gripped the moss on the rock I take a look around. Much of our territory is...ON FIRE!

I clamber down from the long and first thing is that I run along the creek bed. The fire is to the right of me so I turned right to get out of here. I then sprint down the pebble creek bed I stop. A small herd of stegosaurs are in the way. These giant herbivores have tall plates and formidable tailspikes, at least it wasn't a tyrannosaur I bumped into. They are too trying to get away from the flames. Just as I thought this was the end. I spy a small track to the right so I pelt along it. But one thing was wrong. This was not familiar at all. I am out of my territory. Just as I stop I see the beach, my saviour, I run on to the sandy beach a look behind. The forest isablaze about a kilometre inland. I am just wondering what happened to everyone else? After that I go to sleep.

Tyler starts his story same time as Vicky chapter 3

Vicky is trying to get mum. It is not working at all. I eventually run off from what is left of our pack. I had never been reallywelcomed intoit any way. I run off into the forest in a different direction from Vicky. On the open plains I see the humans approaching in their car. The then open fire onto me and Iquicklydash off into the trees. Now I just have to get away from Me. the pastures inland seem to be a good place to attempt my escape so I start to run across them. I look over my shoulder and oh #^%$^ the humans are chasing me in one of those big metal thingies, I have to run! The metal thing has some humans inside It. but I noticed something they were not hunting me for food. They were doing it for fun! The only reason one animal should kill another is for food, or to protect itself, its family and territory. Not just to pass away the time. This is a disgrace. Thump. A rock had just hit my foot and where am I going now. Skid... The grass is giving me burns to my scales as I skid across it. After finally stopping the car has apparently left. Time for some sleep.

Jess

"Run for It guys, and keep up with me. We all want to live to see Christmas okay." I shout to the rest of my group. As we run along the track. This is already a close call. But is it just me or those people who fired the missile were aiming for us conservationists? I run further along and I hear a chopping noise and look up. Nothing there, weird wait. I am repeatingmyself! But that was a chopper this time around. I run with the rest of the group. Then we are at cross roads. A road straight ahead and another 45 degrees left of the former. A branch falls onto the latter path. The pebbles explode and fly up into the Air. Okay that is what is called a minefield. Straight ahead thenI see off in the distance a lone _Velociraptor antirrhopus_ the dinosaur looks at me sneakers and runs off into the forest, My first living dinosaur.

Chapter 4

Albert

5 hours before...We had got away from the blaze by running along the creek bed until we found a cave underneath a small waterfall. We move into the cave for the night... 5 hours later Just about everyone had risen. We were tired but relived. Much of the Inland grass lands had been burnt out by the flames. Since then rain has fallen on the forest and it is now shining. As we have or breakfast of cereal at the base of the water fall I had finished early so I decided to explore around the campsite. I ask Jess" Is it okay that I check out something in the long grass" she allows me to. My friends had only strayed as far as the edge of the grass. A metal object in the grass was of my Interest.

I wandered though the tall reeds as a Small dinosaur only 2 feet tall walks into the clearing. It was Amazing for I had never seen a living dinosaur before. It had large ovals on the coat and a blue head. I quickly open my journal and start drawing the little creature as it nibbled on some horse tails leaving the tough grass alone. I had no idea what it was so I scribbled intently. The small dinosaur then wandered back into the reeds.

After the distraction past I walked another 20 yards to find the item. It was metallic and was a cylindrical shape with small wings; these wings had the Cuban flag painted on to them. The rim of this object surest it was attached to something. It was the wings of a missile. Wait a Cuban missile on Isla Sorona. Impossible right?Thisdid not seem to add up at all. Oh well It is time to pack up and leave the campsite.

Mary:

"Thump!" sounds though the ship. I jump out of bed and change before running up to the bridge. But there was a problem. Were in the middle of a channel when went to sleep. Oh no we had drifted all the way to... where? I grab the GPS from the wooden table, knocking off several other items and turn it on. The coordinates suggest that we are still in the five deaths archipelago but in at site b instead of D. we had arrived at the right island but we did not want to be stranded right atop of this sand bank. We will have to wait for high tide to make any progress. I flick though our note books on our previous travels from site d and back rescuing dinosaurs from the hands of poachers on the island. Though we activelyoppose keeping animals in cagesbut it is the only way to transport them between islands. I check the moved species list. I add Dryosaurus and Parasaurophus to the relocated list. Spinosaurus ,Velociraptor, Ceratosaurus, Tyrannosaurs, Parasaurophus, Triceratops, Stegosaurs and Dryosaurus among other non dinosaur the galls and the ankys to go and maybe the brareos but that is a real challenge.A few of my colleges are going off into the forest to try and catchsomething, something.

Chapter 5

**WARNING: VIOLENCE**

Caleb

It is 4 am in the morning. Dad had just waked me ups so I am now in the presses of getting ready to go to the private air port. As we finishbreakfast I grab mums spare journal. The one I was reading last night, and stuff it into my back pack... 3 hours later. We had flown by plane until just before the shore where we took a chopper the rest of it. We are now currently flying over IslaSonora. We have to fly very low to the ground, almost touching the tree tops due to unknown reasons. Well they did not tell me that any way. As we look out of the chopper we are flying over the shore. In the distance I can see...WT# a 25 meter dinosaur wrapped in nets being dragged behind a tiny tugboat? Thatcan't be right surly. I have another look but the chopper changed direction.

We see another group of choppers and our one suddenly falls about 20 meters. I wonder why. Theanswer was that another of or escort choppers did not duck behind the trees. A huge explosion sent it tumbling to the as we get to the ground I can hear the pilot explain to my Dad. It is clear that they are terrorist or something on these islands. That is why we were hiding behind those mountains. Wait when could they possibly have a radar system that good? We are currently flying along the side of the trees. The choppers are relativelynaive about our presence. Our two other escorts are still with us.

Just then a humongous crocodile faced sailed finned Dinosaur charges from the trees. Mums journal said that these guys have a tendency to attack big things. The first expedition to ever see a Spinosaurus on the islands after the collapse of In Gen was a group lead by a guy called Alan Grant back in 2001. The very year I was born in. their plane was attacked by a Spinosaurus that latter killed a and a few days later attacked a boat that they were on.**"WAKE UP CALEB!"**Dad shouts to me.

The dinosaur had chased us near a road that leads into the forest. One of the escort choppers is grabbed by the tail and the dinosaur and smashedit,there are now only 2 choppers left. The enemy choppers detect us from the open grass lands. They fire one of their tracking missiles down the passage and we speed up.

The missile is surprisingly quick. Our chopper is at the rear and the missile is approaching. 25 wait 17! We barrelroll out of the road and our last escort gets shot reach the end of the road. A large cave looms in front of us it is a lava tube. Apparentlythis island is a volcano. We do not knowwhether it isextinct or dormant but this is a dried up tube. We fly into the tunnel.

Vicky:

The sun has since risen over the waves now and a new day has started, wait I overslept! I rise to my feet stretching out to full length to warm up of another day. I know that the fire was probably lit by the evil humans so I try to avoid the ones with big metal things and guns.

Then last night I had awoke of a minute because I realised that the tide was falling so there might be the chance of something edible being washed up but because it was still a bit dark all I could make out was the sea, the sand and a Humongous metal thing a good 70 meters In length. It had all kinds of things on it and it matched the description of what mum said the" saviour" looked like. This ship supposably moves dinosaurs away from the poachers and elsewhere. That It I am going to hitch a ride on that ship to the safe haven of site D

As I walk down the beach I try to think of where that ship was heading, it was obviously adrift and being so close to shore it probably got stranded. So then it must be in a northerly direction. AsI follow the coast a herd of Gallimimus come into view. They so are roaming the beach walking south Instead. This might be my fist large kill by me. I go to the edge of the beach and start to stalk and creepcloser. Just then "BANG!" a gunshot ringed though the air and the mere noise of it cause me to jump in fright. One of the gallies falls over dead from the blast and the rest stampedein all directions as there metal thing drives off. As I run along northwards towards the flock something hard hits me. It was only a gall but enough to knock me over face first into the sand. Just then I see the river mouth and I know to head inland.

Tyler

Dawn has arrived and I get up. It is another day and I know much of this forest has been burnt out. I walk around searching for things to eat. A Dryosaurus corpse is mere titbits of meat hanging off bones. Up a head I hear the calls of an injured Parasaurphoulus I walk toward the dinosaur but something is holding me back. I look down. The humans had set up a trap and they had caught me. What now? Then a band of humans appear on the horizon oh noI'm going to be dead. I panic and in the process the wire gets tighter, I wince in pain as the wire begins to cut into my skin, and soon the wire turns red. The dinosaur up ahead is being cut free? Just then a sack goes over my head. I initially panic more but the feeling of loosing wires calm me. The humans then lead me to somewhere.

Albert

Our group had set out along the creek again. Iam talking to my friend Jess

"Jess, have you seen any dinos so far?" I ask her

"Yes, velociraptor. " she replies

I reply" well I have seen Dryosaurus but I guess yours is more spectacular" I finish off that conversation.

I actually like my team leader about what Dinos we had seen so far. I said I just saw the Dryosaurus but jess responds by saying that she saw a raptor run across the creek fleeing the flames last night,highly unlikely.

We know that the missile was launched somewhere on the island we have the riffles ready to see who had done It's Jessagain leads the group while I am towards the back. We eventually came to a halt and everyone was told to stay quiet I peer though the binoculars at the edge of the bushes. Thereare at least 2 people of Hispanic decent talking to each other while sitting down on rolled up sleeping bags on the creek bed discussing in Spanish. I could barley Understand anything that they were saying but whatever it was it seemed suspicious. The mention dinosaurs like tyrannosaurs and stegosaurs as the babble. One pulls an Impressive tail spike a metre long. The other pulls out raptor feathers and stego plates and teeth. These guys were poachers with missiles? An armed guard, not one but two stroll past both carrying machine guns and I came apparent that we should not really be watching right now. So we decide to move on but it is best that CIETES Is informed about this.

Chapter 6

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, ADULT THEMES**

Mary

High tide has arrived just in time. Now our ship is no longer grounded on the sand. Our ship had drifted to the island so now the motor kicks in…. we are currently steaming up the river at a paddle boat like pace. The thick jungles sound with the sounds of different dinosaurs like raptors, ankys and paras. Thisscenery was spoilt when trucks bust out of the bushes and onto and unsuspecting Hypishodon herd that were grazing on the grasslands. These tiny Dinos live in the north east of the island and take the same niche of the Dryosaurus from the south. The little Dinos run for the cover of the trees as the poachers open fire on the little Dinos. The slower ones were first shot as the faster ones reached the safety of the trees. Just then the poachers realised that they were being watched. The canopy open one truck folded down and a missile launcher was poking though the bars. Then the missile fired. A whizzing sound echos around Bad thing the missile was heading at a 35 degree angle so it hit the ships solar panels. There goes our main power source. The ship has enough battery to get to a safe spot. Load up and go back to site d via site C

Albert

Jess led the group again along the creek bed. At the end of the creek the landscape opened up to broad grasslands our creek then drains into a mighty river. Large dinosaurs would favour this habitat since it is untouched by the ravaging flames. We walked out onto the plains and the first dinosaur we saw was breath taking. A 15metre high giant whose head was up in the trees browsing on the conifers since flowerings plants are unsuitable for them. The gentile giant had avoided stepping on us as it walked park with its plasma TV screen sized feet. Then when the giant passed we head out into the grass lands.

Jess

The group is very distracted at the moment. For a huge brachiosaurs looms over us the dinosaur is huge. The size of a whale. This gentle beomoth browsed from the pine trees. Disliking the nearby kapoks trees that are native to this region. I eventfully command the group to start the trek. This grass is very long so we have to flatten our path. I go back a bit to get a drink from a water bottle left by a friend when I promptly slip on the grass like a banana peel and I land on the everyone is laughing their heads off. So Am I.

Chapter 7

Vicky

Many hours of walking have finally payed off. I have finally reached the open grasslands where the fire has not reached this part of the savannah. Some humans have continued upstream and are currently landing their ship in a grove of trees that leads to a clearing.

I decide to go to wait this is where the Ingen thingy this was where all of the dinosaurs supposably originated and is sacred to the raptors. My mum said that humans use to live and work here.

I am hard to believe that now these ruins are so over grown. Vines and creepers cling to the metal bridge which is rusty but still strongenough to walk across. And that is what I decide to do. Walk up to the top the hill to see the humans more clearly. One of them would make a nice meal… At the top of the hill I enter the base. It is creepily abandoned in the middle of the jungle. The offices are now home to many small animals like that rat over there... NOM! I snap up the rat and swallow it whole. That is only a snack compared to my next attempt.

I walk toward the balcony that hangs out into the jungle. There was once a pack of raptors around here but they are extinctIn this part of the island and only survive in the south west but they are spreading and there is a pack eager on claiming this hilltop. I pear out of the window over the jungle. It stretches for miles all around and there are many dinosaurs but most are too large to hunt alone. The humans are unpacking their ship full of supplies and are setting up a camp site for dinner is going to be this afternoon.

Albert:

This afternoon is the hottest out of the two days we have been here. Or is it just me. It has taken us 2hours just to get 90%trough the grasslands. The hot sun has taken its toll and we have run out of water. Any fresh water would need boiling before consumption. The forest is a good kilometre way but we may not be able to get there in time. Dinosaurs, The hot sun and the constant threat of poachers are a real problem.

Just then a small dinosaur runs through the thick grass. It is very hard to see it but it obviously something small the tiny dino runs past and a feather falls out. This feather was a bright blue colour and like no other feather. It was very fluffy, without those Velcro like barbs that cover the other normal bird feathers. The track of the tiny dino leads to a road. Someone should have told us earlier for sure. This road leads strait though to the grove of trees. There are tire marks in the flattened grass as well as many dinosaur foot prints. As we walk out onto the road Jess jokingly says

"Don't forget to look left and right!". We just happened to see a herd to triceratops walk out onto the road and they started to walk down the grassy path. We too continuer but something startles the dinosaurs, the sound of choppers. Not coastalRican ones coming to save us but more of those Cuban ones. These helicopters hover over head for a while then open fire on the herd. The trikes panic and stampede into the grass, just after that we realise that they are aiming for US!

Chapter 8

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, ADULT THEMES, CHEMICAL WARFARE**

Albert

RUUN! I shout to everyone. For all those years in the army I learned many things. But this one is particularly Important, TAKE COVER! We split into different directions on the grass but we were all still heading for the trees. The grass was good cover but our tracks could be easily seen and there are 20 different people for them to shoot son it is inedible that one of us might not make it. Just then one of the three choppers drops a gas grenade on to the scene a few meters way and it started to ooze a yellow gas. The wind was reality still so this silent killer spread though the grass. Most of us had reached the trees by now and I was one of the few left. The choppers decide to drop mine over the place some exploding on impact. I get to the trees just as the last of them is dropped. At the trees we did a head count. There was14 out of 20. Jess and another of my college's stubble out of the grass coughing and then poor Jess collapses. We need urgent medical help. Good thing we are at a friendly camp now but whose camp is this.

Jess tells this scene from her point of view

The helicopters have aimed their attacks at us. The trikes are now rampaging through the grass. Our group breaks up and I go with four others. The choppers had senced us getting away and open fire. Then our group off four becomes three as I then spilt up from the other two. Just then small black objects fall into the grass. A yellow gas starts to emit from them. There is now gas all around me. I see my only escape route starting to close so I then run through. Accidently inhaling some in the process. Suddenly I start to feel short of breath and my eyes and lungs feel like they are on fire! There were some more gas clouds but in the nick of time my only reaming member of the original four other than myself grabs me away from the gas. Dragging me through a bit more. We then sand up at the edge of the grass but I collapse in my friends arm. That is the last thing I remember for about twenty four hours.

Caleb

Our chopper had made it through the mountain now and we are on our way to Mums ship. I can see the barge moored in the distance. The large grey beomoth is defiantly an old ferry ship. Mum and her colleges are currently off the ship so we get the signal to land. Once we land us I come off. The pilot and dad go back to the mainland while is see what is mums job like. Mum is going up the stair case to see me and we hug. We also talk to another about what has been happening. The ship is going to need to use some more rooms for our new crew. Oh well time to get myself acquainted here.

Mary

Some peoplehappened to arrive at the camp. At first we are all incredible nervous.

" Just who do you work for" I ask them

One of them, named Albert replies" we work for the WWF and not the poaches, they nearly annihilated us back in the tall grass"

. I look to the left and I see someone doing CPR. Suddenly everything changes when we realise that these people are on a similar mission to us: try to save these Dinos from those evil poachers. I decide to talk to one who tells me that his me that his name is Albert. Mean while their leader is carriedoff on a stretcher to the on ship sick room. These people happen to be conservationists who are studding the islands Dinos but they are very foolish to attempt the plains of death... just then a helicopter touches down on the landing pad behind me and leaving Albert and the others alone I rush up the long stair case. At the top of the stair case I find a familiar face to me, Caleb. He happens to be my one and only son who happen to be twelve. My husband flew him here but he will return to the CostaRican mainland. I mean while with Caleb walk down stairs as I explain what is happening here and introduce him to everyone.

Part 2 teamup

Chapter 9

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, **

Caleb tells it from his point of view

Later that evening Richard happened to be doing the same job of our cook who is currently sick. As since us animal rights activists are vegetarians (the new comers are not though) we have tofu and lettuce bread for tea. After dinner the dishes are being washed up. I ask Albert if I could go to the loo along the 2o metre dark track. As since I am 13 he says yes. I get into my flip flops on my feet still wearing the same clothes that I arrived in and so I depart. About half way along the track I hear a rustle. Then I see a flash of orange Fly though the air and pin me to the ground. I call out for help with this and most people outside come running. The face of my attacker is a velocitatoranthropilhus. The dinos is about to deliver the fatal nip to the jugular view when it stands up and screeches at the group. A dart hits it and the raptor runs towards them.

Vicky at the same time

It is now night fall and I peer into the bright lights of the campsite. I see humans everywhere and it has appeared that the two groups had come together. I decide to look for any human who is stairing from the rest of the crowd and I spot a child walking down the path. I position myself correctly and then...

I run in many long steps j jump up to the air and I aim for his chest, land atop of him then pin down him to the ground. Before I can bite his neck something hits my side and I shake my head and rise. A small dart is in my side. I turn around toward the party of humans run as one is lifting his gun again jump before he shoots again. then I skid over fall and crash into a tent ripping it then start running round dizzy then finally I climb up the side of the boat trying to get aboard but I am too tired to grip so I fall of turn land on my side and the last thing I remember is them running over before I fell asleep.

Albert retells what happened from his point of view.

Caleb had walked down the lit up path tonight in order to go to the bathroom. I thought he was right but then he screams and he falls to the ground. I grab the tranquiliser rifle fill it up with a dart with enough dosage to knock out a man sized man or beast. He then screams "MUM!" and so Mary also comes running over to help. In fact a good 15 of us come over to investigate the commotion. I saw the Dinosaur a raptor who was nearly killing him. I take aim and shoot the raptor on its side. The raptor charges leaps over head. That right bounds 5 meters up into the air, slips and crashes into the tent that was meant to be the one for Jess but she is still knocked out. The raptor then runs around in circles smashing many items before clambering up the side of our ship slipping and crashing in the undergrowth. I then run over to the raptor, and drag it with the help of another of Mary's men. In the clearing I tumble around our supplies and find a huge ring and a radio collar.

Chapter 10

**WARNING: ADULT THEMES**

Mary

Why did he do that as I ask him the exact same question?Hisresponse that it was better to knock the raptor out that out right kill It. the thought of it shudders though me. Well he still has enough compassion not to kill it. He then walks over. Carrying a radio collar with a strap and agigantic ring like those usually put onto birds he clips that onto first and we write the Number 749 onto it. I then got to give it a nick name so I named her he straps on the radio collar and activate it. TheTransmitter he holds starts to respond to the signal by generating an Irritating beeping noise!

Vicky

I has been I do not know how long but I am currently lying on this orange towel on the edge of the grasslands. I then rise up. Look around. Thepeople in the Metal thing are watching me but are not aggressive. I then turn around and pelt off into the forest with this annoying thing on my neck. I look into a puddle and see my reflection. After the humans adducted me I have this collar around my neck. ByBrotherTyler (I did not mention his name earlier. I raced him yesterday and we are the best of friends. I have not seen since the humans and the fire arrived. I fear he is dead.) I step away from the puddle I try to find some thinkmoretasteful and filling than a rat and a chance to get this tracking collar off if I do not my plan of rescue would be ruined. Just by chance the local tyrannosaur is out hunting tonight.

First get this collar off then get the eat it and lead those two humans to their doom and board the ship. Isearch around a small patch of trees on this savannah I enter the forest and start to explore so enough I find a log on the edge of the forest. I walk up toit and move backward so fourth my collar becomes snagged. I pull and pull at the log until 7 minutes later the collar snaps of and slides down the log.

Chapter 11

**WARNING: HIGH LEVAL GORE, VIOLENCE**

Vicky

I see the tyrannosaurs Rex In amongst the trees; he scans the area and sees the Parasaur on the grassland. He charges out and he duck bills sound their odd hooting call. the parras run around in all directions And one of the older one is going start toward where my colour is hanging as he traps the Para near the trees he head buts the other dinosaur and it trips skids along the grass and collides base of the tail first into the log goring it. ThePara cries out in pain just as the finishes him off.

I head into the trees and then start screeching. The looks my way and does not see a thing. Irun to a spot about 30 meters away and Iscreech againand back and forth so and so for 2 minutes.

The tyrannosaur is confused at all of the sound so he rips of the tail. Bites the base of it to get a better grip biting the log and swallowing the collar in the that he walks off. All that all that has to happen is for me to get onto the ship and for those dumb humans to find the and get eaten.

Albert

"Hey Albert, you know that the reception on the radio tracker is not working properly." Mary tells me. We turn our truck around and drive back to camp to change the reception on the collar. After a lot tinkering we finally change the signal on the collar. But we are still wondering where Vicky is so we drive out in a 4WD to follow the signal.

As we drive along somethingseems to be very unusual. The signal was being moved slower and this did not seem like a raptor At all the signal lead us towards a grove of trees. But then I see something in front of the car. And we stop a 75centermetre footprint with a distinctive 3 toes. I ask Mary" are we sure we are on the right track" Mary replies" sure, we are" then I say back "I do not think these footprints are Vicky's at all". Those foot prints are characteristic of those of Tyrannosaurs Rex witchItried to tell her that Vickyprobably got eaten but she ignored me. A chewed Parasaurophus tail was at the edge of the grove and the signal is very strong now. We drive into the woods.

Chapter 12

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, HORROR THEMES**

Vicky

Now those humans are after their quarry I can finally sneak Myself of the forest.I tip toe, wellI am theoreticallyalways on tip toe due to the structure of my ankle I clamber aboard and into the cargo Hold. I see various crates andcontainers but inonecornerI see a tied up _Ankylosaurus_

. Its tail if flex at 35 degrees sideways to that the other ends of the rope goes tops its head. I cut this rope first and then the Neck rope tying it to a pole the Ankylosaurus then Charges out and start to cause Havoc on the campsite. then as I get myself settled I head afamiliar voice from a crate

"Vicky, IS that you" I pear though the windows And I cannot believe It, It was Tyler, My brother Tyler. I climb up to the vacuumcontrol bad and turn His vacuum off. Now he can move we begin to chat to each other.

"Vicky, are you all right?" he says

"sure other than being hit by a tranquilizer dart, in case you are wondering I will let you out now."Next I have to get him out of the pulling down the door.

Tyler.

Since those humans captured me they have put me in this large, solid crate. There is a vacuum suction that prevents me from banging at the sides. I call out for any help but of course none of the humans can understand me. Then I hear my human given name Tyler. It is Vicky who is here. And she is peering into the crate. We then talk to each other about what has happened to us and a possible escape plan

Mary

We are now driving into this large section on of forest. It is almost midnight and we are leaving tomorrow suddenly we pull the brakes and stay still. A Tyrannosaur can be heard roaring in the distance. We drive for a bit more before stopping at the long end of a clearing. We hop out of the car and so we follow the very strong reception. Just as the beep becomes constant I look behind me and we see The Mighty roars aloud as I start to run.

The was not fast enough to snap me up yet as since it's top speed was a mere 16Km per hour the Giant dino had chased me back to the car. Thenare stops and sniffs us very carefully. Heknows we are around here somewhere but he cannot see us. He then roarsand my hair blows back and so the chase had begun. I zigzag though the trees as Albert distracts it by taking a 90 degree turn so the follows Him then I distract him again and I run into the trees hoping to lose him. I then turn 135 degrees to my right and toward a rocky outcrop. I start to climb but I fall And the Monster Looms out of the Darkness. He looks at me for a Moment while I pray my heart out. He then lunges down I dodge a then He does it Again but grabs he lift me into the Air throughs me up a then "SNAP" and everything goes Black.

Chapter 13

**WARNING: LOW LEVAL GORE, BLOOD, LOW LEVAL VIOLENCE**

Albert

The mighty Walks away from the rocks and I press the stop recording button on the video camera as since I had recorded much of my travels. The Looks In My direction and roars. Mary's arm and boots fall out of its mouth. That was whatever is left of Mary.

The looks Away and walks off. I grab a Body bag and wrap up the arm and the boots, her funeral will be tomorrow. Aftercollecting the remains I start do drive home Alone I Is not a good time at the moment at least I did not get killed. As I drive home I suddenly stop At the Camp Site. WT# The Ankylosaurus somehow got out of its confinement and is now running around the campsite. Much of our valuable equipment is broken. Just then aneskyfliesand I duck as the wind screen am smashed. I then climb out. And grab a towing cable designed for a truck andI get Richard to clip me onto the tail providing his head does not get smashed in the posses. It is the only way to catch anky any without a tranquilizer dart that cannot penetrate its armour any way all for the darts spilled when there Crates went flying.

Richard hadclipped the tail but not the head. The Anky swings around in circle a send Richard around in circle and he flies off and crash-lands onto a tent. I then grab the cable while the Anky was distracted and lip its head. Noit cannot unleash that tail again.

Vicky

I inspect the crate. There seems to almost no way of opening this that is until I notice hinges. I follow the hinges until I find a handle witch I pull Up and the side of his crate flies open Tyler comes out Very happy Indeed and I tell him that it this time to get some sleep. But I decide to stay up instead. I also chose to explore the ship while the humans are absent. I sneak up to the higher deck open a door and stalk down the hall ways. As if walk I see an open door. I peer in and see a sleeping human. I continue and run into the different rooms in this hall way eventfully at the last one I look In. Suddenly I hear.

"Sis, sis I have not seen you for ages." By younger brother squawks, chicks are soo cute at this age!

My youngest brother barley 20 centimetres tall runs to my feet. This is my little brother Gorge. He cuddles my foot An I explain that we will have to go back to Tyler. Chapter 14

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, EXPLOSIONS, LOW LEVAL GORE**

Albert

It is now morn again. I rise up and get ready for anew day. First thing first we pack up all of the surplices onto the boat before leaving but down by on the river there is a littleproblem some people had roped its horn. To its tail but I needs to be to the ship. I arrived and we attacked the car winch onto to its horn so the dino slowly moves towards the ship on the way back I find a large chest I open it and look inside. Inside the chest there are many weapons of all description I let everyone know so we decide to take the weapons in case those poachers attack us again

Just as I think of this the sound off unfamiliar tyres In fact we realised something. They are coming for us. This is an Ambush that we are in. And so the rest of us grab the weapons as the poachers draw there's. There is an intense stand off as we were trapped against the ship. One of the poachers fires so we all start a huge Battle over the Dinos. I then grab a MAcine gun while the others were taking cover. Formerly being in the Army is useful, I load the Machine Gun and start firing from left to right .one of the others is shot down and the campsite is set alight. Just as the situation is getting catastrophic I find something. A grenade. The poachers are firing at the ship as we leave but then I though the grenade at the cars. Then we block our ears as the shore goes boom the poachers are blasted but more are on their way. Many more of them drive along the shore in their jeeps as we exchange Fire with each other with bullets and missiles. They too get pulverised and we set off downstream to the ocean.

Vicky:

The ship has left the shore now and our long distance sail has started. We have to put up with the smell of the other dinos so we decide to climbup to a different room. Gorge then had fallenasleepso we did too. But we had no idea where the ship was exactly heading.

Jess

My eyes gradually flutter openIna hospital room. I was fairly sure I was back on the main land I look around the room. There are 2 beds in this room both with proper medical surplices. This was quite not an American hospital though then the hospital sways a bit? I look out the window and sure enough we are on the open ocean. May be they were in the process of taking me home. Just then Albert comes through the door. I lean up and give him a hug. We then talk about everything that has been happening. Albert then mentions about the fact that I will have to lead the group across Isla Nulubar to help capture the dangerous Dilophosaurus

Part 3 Isla Nulubar

Chapter 15

**WARNING, BLOOD, VIOLENCE, LOW LEVAL GORE**

Albert.

Our ship has finally landed on Isla Nulubar. Our doors open up and we all collect whatever we have. To take are leaving the Dinos In there for now until we get to site D. The cars drive out first then we set out on foot. The Island we are on is IslaNulubar and is always coved in clouds for most of the time. Our group is ready to set out and explore.

Away from the cost we climb a mountain so we can get a better look around. the island is much smaller than Isla Sorona So that raised doubt why we are here. We then have s serious look around. In the north we see triceratops then Parasaurophus by the river bank. In the centre we see the gigantic bracheos munching on pine south there are herds of Gallimimus. but there is one thing in common. Thereis wire fencing all over the place that keeps these animals contained. On ever closer inspection the wires are snapped in many places so some dinosaurs like the galls have colonized the entire are also many rundown buildings though out the area. all of which are over grown and the most unusual of all is that the grasses a kept short by cattle, goats and pigs. Are we sure this is not a dino farm. Just as I try to think the question through a burning sensation hit my back And I swivel round. A Dilophosaurus had spotted Me. as I back away, one step at a time not trying to make eye contact.I stumble over the short cliff when the dinosaur leaps onto me and land on a loose treeless slope. and start to slide.

Down the hill the dirt is Incredible loose as I slide down. The dinosaur moves it self towards me and so a bitter bickering bicker starts to break out between us. I eventually after avoiding the venom and getting kicks 15 times, I clamp the dinosaur mouth shutI can see a brick wall. but a log smacks into my face and that knocks me out.

Jess.

I look over the hill. Albert has slid along way down hill and we have to eventually retrieve him latter Our group sets out along the cliff top towards the road at the bottom of the hill there is however a steep cliff face in our way but I find a very tall ladder and that fixes it. As we clamber down I notice something beyond the snapped wire on the edge of the forest..The open slipping though the fence resulting in Richard getting tangled. Our group reaches the open. We had to cut our way though the wires and the defence were clear. The goats and cattle ran rampant though the open plains. Many of the trees are stripped bare until only paras and bracheos can reach fresh conifer leaves. There in the middle of the clearing. Lonestegosaur tries to nibble at the very last leaf on a gingko tree but cannot reach. The poor emaciated dinosaur then falls over and dies. The lack offood around here lead to its demise. Meanwhile One of my colleges notices something goats. A large herd of them. May of our college recorded them in photographs. Many of us have taken photos. Just wait we need to have afternoon tea. So we sit on a decomposing tree trunk. And a hungry goat nibbles at the trunk while we eat. But then on e of the goats comes very close. So close that you could pat it. Then the goat grabs my muesli bar and NOMs it! These goats will try to eat just about anything! We look behind and

"HEY!" all of those goats had nibbled their way into our bags and were eating the contents. Our group starts to try and frighten the goat but now they have moved onto the spare clothes. One has a pair of jeans over its head. Another is eating some clean underwear. And another had a bag handle caught around it's leg. One of the goats is trying to grab a leaf on the end of a branch. That goat breaks the branch and goes over the cliff. The retreating tide reveals fresh seaweed for the goats to eat so our group is climbing over the gate.

Vicky.

While the humans were distracted we had sneaked out the ship and headed inland. That was a 2hours gorge happens to be currently cling to my leg

"LET GO YOU LITTLE JUVINILE DELIQUIET!" I scream at him. I am normally kinder to him but at the moment t he is very annoying. Tyler picks him up and places him up in a tree so that we will return latter and hop back onto the ship. You see I am starving and it is already dusk. Tyler had not eaten for 2 weeks because he was kicked out for 10 days for taking too many risks like dodging or out running jeeps until he could get to cover. He was already skinnier than when I last saw him. In fact his ribs are now clearly visible.

As we walk across the short grass fields we see a herd of usuals mammals that are 4 feet high and have 4 feet. These creatures were many differentcolours so we decided to try ancatch one. Now that the humans had abandoned the Island years ago and only rediscover to day these creatures had multiplied. We both go to the left and right and crouch to stalk. Tyler had found an isolated dominant male. It would be hard killing this beast.

Then we both charge out and the chase begins. I jump to latch on but the creature moves and We continue running. we chase the creature into an open field when Tyler fall off over the creatures head and the creature starts to gore him with its huge horns. then I leap into the air land on its shoulders and the creature start bucking around in circles in sheer pain to My claws. I eventually get thrown off so I then charge this beast head on then slide sideways And under its head while I bite the neck while this beast tramples me. eventually the creature fall over dead and we start to feed. it however tastes nothing like anything we had tasted before.

Chapter 16

**WARNING: BLOOD,LOW LEVAL GORE,VIOLENCE,BLOOD**

Albert.

I wake up and open my eyes. I look around and discover that Iam for some reason stuck up this tree. Itis already dawn the next day after the land slide So I pack up and collect heat ever that I would need for tomorrow. They are currentlyover at the visitors centre on the other side of the island so I clamber down and so my walk begins. The grassy plains are relatively open unlike the long grass off site B. The far electric fence is a long way off but I have the feeling that all is not well. I start the solitary hike across the island. Goats and cattle disperse when I walk near them these plains have WHOA angry stegosaurs. That one just there nearly stabbed me in the head. Time to get moving.

Vicky

The pair of ushappen to be investigating this island. For there is clearly scent markers for an even bigger Therapod dinosaur. as we walk on the edge of a field a huge creature leaps out of the trees and knockTyler over. We get up and start to run! These extra large raptors had obviously seen us to be Invading their territory. These raptors are a 3 meters High and the Males have a crest of feathers. Then the female raptors going the chase. The raptors seam to run under a male leader ship compared to the matriarch system where Mum ruled the roost. Then as we reach the electric fence TylerIsnapped up by the extra big raptor. I turn around and jump onto its head. And start to fight him head on. I grip his head in the process gorging out an eye with my toe claw and giving it a good beating. when He lets Tyler Go he has Blood all over and his optical nerve is cut leaving him blind in one eye. The pack continue towards a lone human out on the field. wait that is the same one that knocked me out with the dart. I then decide to head inside the building beyond the fence as a roost for the night with Tyler who had now retrieved gorge.

Caleb

Our group is on the ship doing necessarymaintenance. Like fixing the windows and scrubbing the metal decks of the barge. Then we hear a radio call. The Us army and the US air force had been called to the archipelago by the Costa Rican government in order to try and drive the poachers off these islands. They were sent here whenmums footage of the poachers hunting dinosaurs with machine guns and rockets as well as the fact that the body parts were sold on the Chinesemedicine trade as dragon parts. Is was become known by the Cuban government where all of these weapons were going when a western blogger heard rumours about a camp that ships the items to the Costa Rica waters then airlifted overland( deliberatelyavoiding the panama canal) then loading the ships back up again. The Cubans arrested the blogger but let him free after discovering that the leaks were actually not about Cuba but about people stealing their stuff. All of the people at the enemy camp got executed. That closed off their only supply route to new arms and ammunition bad thing they stole the recipe for gunpowder. Would anyone want gunpowder as an appetizer? Oh well the army is now guarding our ship from attack.

Chapter 17

**WARNING:BLOOD,GORE,VIOLENCE,HORROR THEMES**

Albert

I had reached what was left of the visitor's centre the old masonry of the building was crumbling and the building was coved In plants. Inside the old build I find some ferns but then something makes the door shut. I look around the room and something leaps onto me. Pushing me through a hole in the floor that went to the basement and coming into contact with the ferns. These harmless looking plans instantly makemeitchy all over.

I realised that we are in the building store room. I see some ventilation fans on the near side of the room and cast light to the far side. Then a Raptor likefigure walks past the light. It isdefinitelysomewhere else in the room that I cannot see. Though the shadow is stretched sideways the high is about 3 meters tall. Thatcannot be right at all. I nervously explore amongst the crates look around one occurred I gasp and look away. A dead college lies there on the floor with a slit and twisted neck that blood oozes from. His arms are missing and his legs are bone. The cavity still has the blood tinted ligaments but his Integral organs inside the stomach and chest cavity had been pulled out.

Just then by head is pulled back and a big set of teeth press against my skull. I punch the attacker in the face with my left arm while it is still gripping on. the creature lets go And I see a huge Utahraptor exactly3 meters tall looking at me. I do a combat roll to my leftthen all of a sudden Harry's little snowman start to play from inside the raptor(Harry had been killed by the raptors) and the raptors give chase. The alpha male is right behind me now while his stomach is playing Jingle bells LOL!The same one that bit me on the face is coved in very fresh scars that cover his face in blood. His left eye had also been gorged out and cut. I jump over a low crate and the raptor does the same. One of the female raptors chargesin from the left while the other from thefront with the male behind me and his little song stops. I roll between the two female and I shout for help if anyone is nearby. I scramble in by the cratesand I am trapped. The raptor has me trapped in a 3meter my 3meter are and she is blocking the only exit. Meanwhile a rope comes down the garbage shoot behind me. I grab the rope and it turned out to be Jess. As I am pulled up there was a sense of relief

"WHAM" the female Utah raptor that trapped me in the corner had grabbed my leg. Ieventually smack my foot from side to side. And bang her head against the walls of the chute. As I am pulled out we are all happy. We walk out of the kitchen then while in the visitors centre entrance the second female Utahraptor jumps off the balcony and grabs one of my colleges. While he is pined the raptor toys with him while we make our get away. Another one of my colleges comes in to help save the other but the male arrives. and We watch as he too is mauled and toyed with. The raptors were trying to get us into a trap. When the realised two was all that were coming in the killed the two of them whilewe run off.

Jess retells what just happen from her point of view.

Our group had reached the old visitor centre. Albert and harry have been missing for a long time now. Harry came here to get his little Christmas snowman. We now hear screaming from the kitchen as I run to Investigate. It was Albert. He was still alive and well but it is clear that some kind of dinosaur was attacking him. I quickly grab the rope in my bag and our group got ready to pull albert up the garbage chute.

Albert has latched onto the rope. And we PULL him up at least part way when something grabs his leg. Albert is screaming again as I run over he is saying that one of three utahraptor had bitten him on the leg part way up and is refusing to let go I tell him to wack his legs against the sides of the chute so he starts to whack. Shortly thereafter the raptor lets go and we pull him out. Albert is now very relived to be saved from the raptors and our journey out begins. Upon reaching the main part of the visitors centre something is very wrong I am now looking up at the top balcony when one for my colleges falls over screaming. I grab out my rifle but the raptor pins my friend with her foot and grabs the handle so the mammoth tug of war begins back and forth the rifle goes until the raptor trows it suspiciously close to the door. I grad the dagger out of my bag for good measure. When I am about to take hold of the gun another raptor bursts through the door and places her foot on my chest. Her claw is about to descend as I take out my dagger and with great energy slice her foot open causing the raptor to take her foot off in pain as I make my escape to the others. Another of my colleges comes into to save the other one but when the alpha male arrives my friends fatewas sealed. Now we have to get back to the ship. We have caught a few spitters and a handful of gallies.

Chapter 18

**Warning: horror themes**

Vicky

: After the raptor attack Tyler and I walk toward the ship again. We had eaten our fill but Tyler was injured by both the bull and the raptor. Upon reaching the ship we climb abroad and we find something wrong. One of the crates had been dissolved though. We wander what but then we hear screaming in the hall ways. Humans were running everywhere and them some black stick stuff landed on the floor next to me. I look up and it was a SPITTER!The dinosaur runs up the hall way again causing even more havoc that before.

Albert:

Our group makes It back toward the ship. We wander though the short grass lands and towards the ship. It had moored by the dock on the southwest part of the island so that is where we go. Uponarriving I realise that this place was very lush and wet. we walk towards the ship but my old friendRichard goes to photograph A stegosaursover the other side of a grove of ferns he carefullyavoids them until the stego smacks him into the ferns narrowly missing the dinosaurs spikes he then rises but then we watch in horror as the venomous fern string him on the legs until he falls over and then the plants kill him in amongst them.

"Since when do the plants attack people? Oh well poor Richard " I Say our group is heading on board.

Chapter 19:

Albert.

We had left Isla Nulabar with the Dilophosaurus thought they played havoc and some of the crew are being treated for acid burns from the venom. I walk up to the bridge to see where we are going. our ship has entered a maze of rocks and fog. the ship gradually weaves it's way thought the maze thanks to our radar that tells us where the rocks are.

MeanwhileI take a look at many journal. she had been buried back at Isa Sorona. Her journal specifies about what dinosaurs she had taken to site D and other Information. SiteD's real name was Isla Mutea they also mentioned that there was a tourist resort on Isla TacaAno. Jess who had recovered from the gas attack and had lead us across Isla Nulubar. Jess gives Me A weird radio thing and she explains that it is able to translate raptor talk into several languages. This device was only invented last year. I try the device when I walk towards the dinosaur holding room. Careful not to step on the Dilophosaurus venom. In the hold the machine picks up raptor sounds and I peerIn. I see two, no wait 3 raptors in the hold. They are out of their crates but they are staying in the hold while being on good plays the corresponding raptor calls back. This thing is a translator put the first one to speak raptor. One of them notices me. this one has the 749 leg band. It was Vicky. She had only ripped the collar off and did not get eaten. We then start to talk to each other.

Vicky.

I and Albert start to chat and chat. He his friendly and he tell me that he only shot me with the dart to save his friend who I attacked. He also said the collar and the ring were to try and find out what raptors do all night, or more like tyrannosaurs. Then he tells me that we will be realised onto site D soon. ThatIs very calming to me. However I reply about how bad the poaching problems is how they are now doing mass extermination in a cowardly fashion with weapons like rockets and machine guns. These weapons safely (for them) slaughter us poor dinos from a great distance then they go In and collect the corpse. Albert I surprised about this a Much as I am. Navigating to Site D will take a few days.

Chapter 20

** explosions.**

Albert. My conversations With Vicky are interrupted when the ship shakes. Yep those are missiles. Since the last time the poachers attacked we had received about 30 soldiers from the US army and load of weaponry and Ammunition. They are flat out trying to perform the tasks to defend this ship. And so It is some of our turn to take to the turrets after all as since I was formerly in the army I know how to use them quite well. I rush to the top deck. narrowly dogging another rocket when I see what is happening. About six helicopters have found our ship and are firing to It. they are aiming to sink this ship. one is firing at the soldiers when I aim the missile At the base of the rotor and I fire. The choppers, propeller I knocked off from the rest of it and the air craft falls into the sea. One down 5 to go. I aim at another one and it sees me so the first of my missiles collides into another coming towards Me. as I fire a second one. Another missile blasts a hole in the deck below me. Where are those soldiers? Wait these poachers Killed all of our escorting guard. Now people from the boats board the shipI reach another turret as the first turretfallsInto the hole. I fire ZZT another helicopter. The tail rotor breaks off and the chopper I sent spinning into the bow of the ship. Another shot blasts the propeller off. Just as I look around the corner I gaspin horror. Our ship is under siege All over. Pirate ships, powered motor boats not caravels. Have anchored themselves to the side of the ship. Form here the Infantry aboard. Some of the soldiers had all ready been killed in the intensefighting that is near the bridge of the ship. I see jess being pulled off the ship and into one of the smaller speed boats. I grab onto a portable missile launcher and fire down one helicopter by smashing its tail rotor sending It spiralling into another and finally into the sea. I then blast the propellers of the last of them. And the poachers retreat to their ships and leave. They were obviously after jess for Mary the previous Captain had been killed.

Jess retells the part after the ship is boarded

Our group was in lock down below deck but Albert had still not come down under the tables we hide all shaking in fear. I peer up to the sky light when a soldier falls over the light dead. His body is dragged off the window and this window is smashed the One, Two, three, four, five of the poachers slide down into the room. Instead of busting the door they investigate the room. above the tables there is nothing unusual but when one looks under he call to the other In Spanish" hey we found them their leader must be around here somewhere" ( I could understand Spanish) they are seeking the most Important person that they could find. Apparently when I was knocked out the other team's leader Mary was tragically killed in a accident. So that we still had a replacement captain but they were looking for the lead conservationist that is ME! The soldiers scan under the desks checking out my colleges. The one that came down last is investigating the table where I am hiding the poacher asks everyone at gunpoint are they me so they reply no. they Cleary have almost no understanding of English beyondwhat they were saying they did not even know that Jess was A Girls name. When the one next to me lies He is promptly shot in the head and killed. These guys are serious. When they ask me is reply yes honestly telling the truth? They check my pass port ( grabbing it from under my clothes!) and they read my name. Then He tells the other one that they had found me .next I am pulled up. Hand cuffed and my mouth taped. As if I am being arrested. There is just one thing. The police do not tape your mouth when they arrest you. Kidnappers do, I am tied to a rope an winched out the skylight and tagged across the deck. I was kicking at first but then the bounded my legs. Albert sees me being towed over into one of these tiny little boats. These pirate motor boats take off with me inside. Our exact captain got killed in the attack making the death toll to our crew 32( 30 of witch were soldiers).

Chapter 21

**Warning, Violence**

Vicky. thesiege is over and the ship is severely tatted. I climb up close enough to eaves drop on a conversation about what are the humans are going to do next. they say that they will go onto Site D to first find their leader and secondly destroy or capture the enemy leader. Albert invite me and Tyler as well as other humans onto a hover thing like the ones the poachers use. Me and Tylerwatch the hover thing take off while we grab the bars below It and we ride To the island Upside down.

Jess

Since I was kidnapped my captors have taken me into their main office. The sheer size of the place means that there is no way without the military that this base could be breached. Inside a building with many hallways I arrive at their president's office. As if this is a principal office. Then our form behind his chair rolls around a man with a code name known as EL killer. He never lets anyone know his real name. He walks up to me and with a very stern voice describes why they have me. For ransom. The longer they do not pay he will turn up his harshness until after 72 hours I would be killed. As my chair is walked off I hear his lieutenant talk about that a large military operation has reached the island. His reply is to get the choppers off the ground and transport a nuclear bomb over main land Costa rica, THESE GUYS Have a nuke and they are going to use It!

Caleb

Our helicopter Is coming into land. Vicky and Tyler climb off the bottom rails as our chopper lands. A large amount of Infantry armed with missile launchers and Machine guns join Us as we have to walk to the enemy base. Vicky leads us on the way. Her guard dog bullet proof vest clearly not fitting very well. Along the road our group is going. Vicky then gets to a pacth of dirt. About the size of a football picth. My raptor translator tells me that she just made an alarm call. More like. Be careful. She throughs a stick onto the field and runs back 50 meters. Then the entire field explodes and hundreds of mines go off. This was clearly a minefield. The blast reveals a tunnel that is used by the enemy so our group enters so we begin a relatively short journey underground. After the tunnel I look out with my binoculars. The base is just 700 metres away. Within range of their man controlled long distance missiles. We have to keep our cover. Then out of the blue gunshots fire. We have been spotted. We have 70 men, and 2 raptors in our division and fortunantly they only ambushed us with 50 men. The only problem is that when we were in thick jungle they had plenty of room to aim. This was an ambush. The soldiers start to fire at the enemy so shots are exchanged Vicky then leaps in killing one enemy soldier. Tyler helps too. For their bullet proof armour protects them from fire but not explosions. Some of the enemy are firing form a branch high in the tree tops. And the soldiers are trying to find where is this rain of bullets is coming from, Above. Vicky and Tyler are doing melee high above the ground. Sure tylers gets a few cut. But they kill soldiers quickly and on such a narrow branch many who are not mauled fall to their deaths.

Tyler

Me and my sister Vicky in our armour are high in the trees. Fighting these humans. Vicky leaps over me and land on the tree on the other side. Where more humans are being massacred. One charges from behind with a knife. I Avoid it and strange him. Neither are just three left on the log. No more go onto the log in single file on both sides. One in a clear act of suicide sticks a sticky bomb to the tree branch. Vicky and I back away. Then KABOOM the bomb goes off. Only a relatively small one it is still enough to break the log. Now the log is falling 4o metres. Vicky grabs a vine with her teeth. I jump onto another branch nearby the split log crashes to the ground wear anyone who survived the fall got massacred by the soldiers. Now to get to the enemy camp.

Albert:

As we land onto Isla Mantaceros Vicky and her pack mate Getoff On the runway. our party then goes off with some soldiers. With the both off our groups. We split up as we set out to do the separate missions. Our group climbs abroad A convey of jeeps. The US air force is launching Attacks on the main then run across a gentle herd of parasaurophus as the browse of the trees. One honks An alarm Call and our group IS off. We have to doge the Dinosaurs as we try to access the An unidentified jeep drives Into view and opens fire onto us. We shoot It back and crash the car. Just then we see more of these jeeps and we here more gun shots. One of the dinosaurs topples over causing a small pile up. Just then another jeep. Leaps over the pile of bodies and fires at us. We shoot that one too. More surviving dinosaurs run past us as a large group of jeeps comes Into view. All of our back up had been destroy well except for the air force but our aim is to destroy enemy soldier's vehicles and buildings. Not dinosaurs, trees and the landscape. We open gun fire onto them, some stop because of popped tyres. Than a huge explosion blows the ground bellow them. That must have been an US of the jeeps continue chase into a clearing away from the dinosaurs.

Chapter 22:

Warning, violence explosions

Albert.

Our Lone car is driving along a dirt track to I do not know where. the enemy truck keep firing at Us. Then I say to the driver to" Dive fast!"

Then when a Spinosaurus breaks from the trees I say to

"Drive twice as fast!". We Do not have enough Ammo to fight this giant Dino and the other cars are too focused to really. There are five cars chasing us but one gets smashed against A tree and crashes. The rest continue to follow. I throw a grenade onto the road. A small explosion flips another car over. We are desperately low on Ammo and We are approaching a bridge. The enemy through a Stick bomb at the spino. A log in its mouth catches It as the bomb is then throws onto A bridge. We drive onto the bridge as the enemy jeeps are oblivious to the bomb. we drive over It but as the other car cross the gate closes and the spino Is locked out. than as we drive off the whole bridge explodes sending a flaming car hurtling though the air. We swerve out of the road and onto a patch of grass on the edge of the forest. the car then bounces off the dirt road and over the fence where Fire breaks out. I can already see the US planes dropping smaller bombs over head. They normally attack from further afar but the enemy radar system is very accurate and picks Any plane in the entire Archipelago. Except for a small blind spot and that is where the US is. One of the planes stray into the field of radar and Is shot out of the sky and falls into the sea. Nasty for that poor person

Vicky. Me and tlyer have been accompanied by a large number r off armed humans as well as hover thing and Metal things with wheels and we progress north wards we are currently looking at the huge bounderwalls of the enemy camp. It is not that large and Is small enough force humans to launch an attack on the place. I then Discover a series of tunnels Under the place and we enter them We cautiously sneak around without being seen or heard. Down here we may well be the hunted hiding from one of our five predators, Ceratosaurus, Utahraptor ,, Spinosaurus and Man. the humans are currently distracted talking. We then take them out In total silence. and destroying their electronic sentry. The two of us continue along the halls killing Poachers along the way. Those poor humans must very, very lost at the moment because after Pwning 50 poachers we reach a door and Tyler opens It.

Jess

My situation is not getting much better. I am currently in a room all tied up. One of my captors guards the seat very carefully. When El killer for some reason left a little while ago it was because he needed to command the troops against American attack. He tells my captor on the way out

"Start water torture.", Oh God this is going to be well, torture DUH. Now that I am tied up the slow tap begins to run as water fills my mouth. After a while they revive just to do it again. Then just before the third time the room next to me starts to leak. But before my captor can Investigate he moves me out of the room still tied up. I see in the mirror reflection the door splits open as water from another room floods In. the people in the other room over did it!.

Chapter 23:

Warning, Violence, blood, explosions Adult themes, Smoking

Albert.

Our jeep meets up with fresh troops and we set out on foot. Our Aim is to get jess out before the captors either kill her or get killed by a bomb. Ourcommander of this mission give Us our briefing he is the same one who I used to be with so he welcomes me back in.

"Oh private Ydoof so nice to see you. I will now be talking military from now on!" as if that is an actual language. in a patch of trees do the enemy will not shoot him off. A bomb had now blasted a hole In the wall. the General tells Us to Get Jess and Get out. he also says the other company to the north is seeking the poachers leader A man who Real name is not know but he is known as El killer.

I get my army uniform and As since I did actuallywent to military school at one stage of my childhood I sure know how to use a gun. weavoid detection killing off any poacher who does. It is only a short walk until we find the building that jess is In Somewhere.

Vicky

Tyler and I stumble across a huge room that lead down about five stories A ramp takes us down before the huge void. Around the void there e is a balcony that leads to A vehicale loading zone. Tyler goes further around to Investigate. While he is gone I can faintly see a Dilophosaurus who had made I in here He then sees the same silhouette that is on the wall. The little dinosaur runs toward the reflection. Then I can see the shadow. The human pick Him up holding his jaw shut with one hand and so stoping the venom. The Dino raises the frill with the Now very mad human rips of completely spilling blood onto the floor. The dino screams out in pain as he the smashes it's skull Against A wall and to finish it off He snaps the neck and thoughts it Right next to me. Twenty meters away. The gate behind me that Tyler went trough is locked. The man walks out of the gloom towards Me. I try to get away But I'm trapped. He is smoking a cigarette he puffs it stumps it and troughs it man has a shaven head and beared but is partly left there. He has huge arm muscles. He killed that spitter with just a wall and his hands you know. He was wearing a yellow singlet and jeans. This is El killer.

Tyler.

Seeing that my friend is in trouble I jump over the gate and run at him biting his arm. While he screams in pain the scruff of my neck is grabbed and I am thrown across the room. I look on helplessly as El killer starts to punch Vicky. Then around the corner more humans are coming. Though these ones are armed. Then they open fire on me but I dodge the bullets and I smack the first over the balcony with my tail. Snap the neck of the second. And the third grabs me by the back of the head but before he can twist I place my foot on his and Impale it with my claw so he takes his hand of my head to hold his foot. In his wounded state I put him out of his misery.

Chapter 24:

Warning. blood, gore, violence

El Killer lunges forward and grabs my throat. I bite him on his hand so he whams me onto the wall. He picks up a sledge hammer an pushes my head again the wall and uses his elbow to hold my hand down to. He then stars to hammer my arm causing me extreme agony He then finally snap I and jump away. He losses the hammer by accident so we size each other for round two.

First he rips off my bullet proof vest and helmet then he lunges toward and me swigs his hand smacking me in the face. he then we fight for a while neither of us making any Injury.. He lunges and I dodge buy know he is coved in bleeding scratch Marks. I get a run up and jump towards him like what I did to the Utah raptor. He pushes me off in the opposite direction. I the Whack him in the back as he falls over I then Lunge for his throat but he grabs my upper and lower Mandible. He starts to try and twist my neck I try to Do the opposite. but he was winning. As the situation seamed jumped onto his stomach causing him to let go of me and we both rise. He throws Tyler back over the railing but Tyler hold on and climbs back to the other side of the balcony. Then he grabs a gun. I jumpand try to disarm him but he lets go. of my mouth and pulls him blood coved hand free. HE then fire s and I run around In circles trying to avoid the bullets. He aims for the spinal cord and fire. The pullet perpetrates my skin but instead of paralysing me the bullet brushes pas the chord and breaks of a park of the vertebra. The bullet fly out the other side and El killer throws that away having run out of ammo. He then grabs out a huge Knife 30 centimetres long. The human now has a bigger claw of his own other than those pathetic fingernails. He tries to aim for the neck but dig my claw into him every time

I start to circle him again. We are both coved in blood and bruised. He grabs the knife again and lunges at the back of the ribs. I run past too fast for that. He then tries the other way around and hits my tail Imbedding it extremely deep leaving only the handle exposed. A group of humans rush to my aid but he knock me out then.

Albert.

We storm the building by knocking down the doors and coming in. as we slink the hallways. There is frequent fighting and one of the enemies throws a sticky bomb but he forgets to throw it. His friend tries to get the bomb off but then at five second both he and his friend say WT# then then bomb goes off. One smacks into the wall just next to us. Most of the soldiers are laughing and one fire what must be 100 bullets to the head of the soldier that was blasted his excuse.

"For wasting so much ammo on one bad guy." Just making sure he is dead" That alsomeansthat we climb up two floors. Just then we get to the room That contains Jess. We try to unlock the door and we are hearing the enemy on the other side piling furniture. One of the soldiers lets of a grenade further down the hall. Just then the random soldier down the hall gets shot. We run-around the bend and shoot the enemy as fast as we could then I realised something. They have hidden landmines under the carpet.I lift the chair onto my Back then onto the floor. That was heavy. We are Untying Jess and we better Get out of here.

Jess

Albert has untied and I congratulate him. Now our armed group starts to make our way out but the building is on fire. The hall ways are alight and the lift( that was locked anyway) plummeted to the ground due to the metal expanding. Perfect. We will go down the lift shaft. There were only 20 of us left out of the original 25 because there were a few casualties. The rope used to tie me is long enough to lower ours to the second floor. But we need gloves to avoid rope burn. Everyone but me is wearing gloves So Albert gives me some. One of the soldiers grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out the flames just behind us for about five meters now Albert and a few soldiers have got down I wonder why we did not go down the fire exit. It was site 0 of the bomb blast so the stairs are useless. I slide down this creepy rope. There were 5 floors of basements and we were on the fifth and the rope went to the second. The last few soldiers were coming down when the rope broke taking the last soldier down with It. Now there is another hole in the wall burnt out by the flames. We jump through this hoop of flames down through the wall and the floor until We land on the lobby desk. The lobby was the only part of the building not burning yet. Now we push the glass door open to outside.

Chapter 25

Caleb

Our group hand been wandering the enemy base for the last hour trying to find any trace of El killer. Our group Is underground now when we hear el killer muttering to someone. Our soldiers breaking El killer is by himself and Vicky, lying wounded is on the wall. Her armour had been ripped off. We try to get El killer to surrender but he refuses. Then gunfire breacks out. I was standing just behind the door just as well because a sticky bomb blows up a part of it. Now only a few soldiers and me remain we had lost 55 through fighting than that blast killed 7 it is now or never. Just before El killer can through any more bombs Tyler charges from behind Jumps up and strangles killer while el killer does the same, El killer falls to the ground dead.

Tyler retells those last few moments of El killer

When that sticky bomb blew up I charged at El killer from behind. Then with a mighty bound I leap up into the Air and land on his shoulders. My mouth bites his neck in an attempt to suffocate him but he grabs hold of mine. Struggling to breath I deliver the final crushing blow to his jugular vein instead of his windpipe the el killer collapses dead

Now I leap up onto the balcony while our paramedics descend to pick up Vicky. I shoe them the way we came in and our group is saved, when the other company arrives.

Albert

I peer through the binoculars. The poachers wheel out there most powerful weapon of all. it is hidden inside a huge hecualies style jet. The must of stole that, the plane had about fifty helicopter guards and they fly towards some random central American country on the mainland. "bye bye random small central American country I whisper as the plane flies we just have to get the %#&$% outta of here! The poachers have noticed us again so our group flees towards our entry point our particular mission which is complete though the planes over head still trying to blast this place down to the ground.

Chapter 26

Albert

"Call back, Call back" that was basically what we have to do now. our soldiers are being picked off at the exit. We stream out just as another bomb obliterates the building where we were in just mere minutes ago. Now we have to catch up on the other group. We are entering the cars with a small group of tanks making sure that the road ahead is clear. Eventually we cut past the tanks and now our small army is driving along the northbound road. Our call is very urgent indeed. Out off the tops of the trees one more menace appears. A group of choppers have started chase. We have to drive into thick cover to avoid the fire but their rockets blast away at the trees. Then we see a familiar face the spinosaurs last time it attacked us for breaching It'sterritory now the dinosaurs attention is successfully diverted onto the choppers. The dino grabs one and throughs in into another sending three of them tumbling downwards. the forth is barbed by the axial and after dispatching the main rotor, it then smashed against a tree while we make our escape We eventually catch up with the others but Vicky needs urgent medical attention but this time it is worse than what happened to Jess. Much worse.

Caleb

Our group has evacuated the building where all of the fighting took place more like the fortress turned out that another 23 soldiers actually survived but got lost inside the base. Vicky and a few other soldiers had to be carried out on stretchers by paramedics then a message comes though the radio. An nuclear bomb launched by the poachers is being carried to the mainland to blast Costa Rica to pieces. I immediately pick up my satellite phone and dial dad. He answers so a conversation about the threat begins. I tell him that there is only nine hours until the bomb arrives. He says it has already been on the news too. So my dad starts his out ward journey from his hotel room.

Chapter other group has cached up with our remain convoy. the rest of the soldiers seam relative intact . but then I see a stretched carrying some one out. It was Vicky. Apparently she and Tyler, her older brother killed the dreaded El killer who is a former boxer and was formerly alive. the remains of the poachers have been driven of the island and now the helicopter rotors are starting to get ready to take us home but there are still a few things remaining. What about the national park thingy and will Vicky survive. where did that Nuke go any way. All these questions. I hop onto the choppers and Vicky and Tyler come abroad. There younger pack mate named gorge is also coming so now Tyler is rejoicing with him. But Vicky is still in that coma.

Caleb tells what he says to dad on the way back home about the nuke

7 hours remaining.

I ring dad again. Last time it was hours to impact now it is seven. He reports that he has left the hotel room but is stuck in gridlock traffic

5 hours to go

Good news that gridlock has ended so dad is now on a country highway on his route north. The enemy turned out evacuated isle Mantacerous and is flying to Columbia, A safe haven for criminals. Mean while large amounts of enemy boats, choppers, and planes are attacking the panama canal in the south. The east coast in the north and the west coast in the west and aerial attacks in Niagara in the north. The north is the safest due to the fact that the enemy is distracted between taking down passenger jets and firing at Nicaraguan and us planes, tanks and even infantry.

3 hours to go.

Dad has reached the Niagara border. But the blast site goes even further than that. It goes all the way through the southern part of Niagara. Some us troops with tanks guard this route out from the enemy that circle over head occasionally chasing after passenger jets or US jets.

1 hour to go.

Dad has reached the edge of the danger zone where the radio activity has fallen. Almost just 10 kilometres to go. The problem is that he is in grid lock. And the US have pulled back their air attacks because the plane that caries the nuke is over Costa Rica now. then another passenger jet flies over dads head. While dad tries to talk to me. Then an even loader explosion hits my eardrums as dad reports that an enemy jet has gone in close range and fired a missile at the jet. Sending it tumbling to the his dire situation of grid lock has eased. And he is on the road again. But now the jet starts cowardly attacks on motor vehicles. It is accompanied by 7 more jet firing at the tanks.

15 minutes to go before impact

That lone jet plane has pursued that 50 kilometres north of the danger zone an is still firing. A bus that is only 20 meters behind dad explodes in a fire ball of flames. Now the plane has changed tactics and is targeting cars. It fires a missile at the road ahead about 5ks north of dad's car and blasts the road to gives chase first the only car left on this part of the high way. Dads, the plane fires an on tracking missile, it does not have the tracking type this blows up a part of the road. Dad tells me that another US station is fifteen kilometres from the nearest exit, 5ks away exactly where that missile the then the plane fires another missile and dad dodges it. A speed camera snaps him going 150 kilometres per hour in a 110 zone but the jet is going at 200 kilometres an hour. Then the plane fires another missile and hits the road just behind dad. His car does a front flip and lands on the wheels then He can see the exit. Just 1 kilometre away. But then the plane goes berserk with missiles. Dad has to go in a weaving Patten to avoid the missiles as the blow up the bitumen. Then he realise he is just 400 meters from the broken up road when his car catches on fire from another missile at least is something tied onto the roof rack. Dad now is only 30 meters away from the crater. There is a piece of bitumen that formes ramp towards the nearest exit. His satnav is screaming to him about a traffic event and the nearest exit. Dad's car speeds up to a max speed of 250 with the jet still behind him and still firing missiles. He flies of the ramp. Does a barrel roll, no two barrel rols dints into a tree and falls back on to the road. His damaged car is safe from the blast now that the jet collided with an overhead sign and exploded. Thus is all captured on camera though dad go two huge speeding fines they excuse is that he was being chased.

30 seconds to go

Dad is 30 kilometres over the danger zone and 80 past the explosion zone from here inside a bunker they wait. Then KABOOM! A massive mushroom cloud fills the sky 110 kilometres south of where dad is now the radiation that is up into space, for the time being. Now the threat of the nuke is over.

5 minutes after Impact

the cloud as cleared and the radiation is trapped up above the atmosphere dad and a few other survivors emerge. The radiation did not get here but from the top of a hill he could see a large flat area in the south where the missile hit. He drives his car in to get repaired before going home.

Chapter 28.

Albert.

It has now been 18 hours since our departure from the island. I am currently sitting outside the Vet office. I pick up the news paper. I unfurl the pages and I look at the front cover. big bold letters are on the cover** COSTA RICAN NUKED**: MILLIONS DIE. I continue to read the article that has a massivesatellitephotograph of the scene of disaster. they say 90% of the country is trashed. well did they specify how did the Nuke get to CostaRica. over the page there is more news about the defeat of the poachers and there are pictures of the air force bombing the place what then they tell you that they poachers have fled to Columbia and the Us followed them there. You can make out my Image in the bottom let corner near a large concrete building fleeing with Jess and the left over soldiers. then on the opposite side of the page news about Making the archipelago a national park. I am then called to enter the room and watchVicky in the recovery room.

Vicky

I rise to my feetslowly, still dizzy from those traq drugs again. on My feet I start to walk around and investigate the cell. They have obviously taken me to get what done. I turn my tail to see a long series of stiches down my tail. Oh The humans had healed me. They start talking with Albert along the lines of a metal thing called a medal and re realising me into the wild with Tyler on site D. I can't wait!

Caeoleb.

Dad had been driving for about 7 hours after he got his car fixed back in Niagara. Now back in the US he drives up the drive way. I run out to greet him. He knows what happened to mum but at least we were together. He whispers that about 20 years ago when he first met my mum they were trying to solve a similar problerm back on isla soronra. After that mum changed her name and joined PETA. That reminds me our pet budgie, Buck is acualy free roam he just comes home in the evening to roost. As I walk back to my room I pull something out of my back pack. Mums journal. Now I remember School tomorrow!

Chapter 29

Albert. It has been 2 weeks since we were last on the island and we have returned for an Important medal, something called the Dickens medal it is only awarded to very bravest of animals in war for continuing on bravely no matter what the crisis, well that is how I remember it. Vicky was by my side muzzled of cource but as the medal was handed on the podium on Isla mantaceros it was for an important reason. today she would also be released to the wild.

Vicky

I get lead from the podium with this purple medal,tyler gets a runner up one too. Albert takes it off for there is no need for me to actually have it in the wild. We get to a specials designed gate and he takes off my muzzle walks me into the gate room. theone behind me closes as the one In front of me opens. I run out the andInto the jungle. Tyler has tiny little gorge at his feet. then that makes me remember. Tylerreckons he saw mum dead on the way to the ship. It has been less than 3 weeks since mum was still alive. Two of which I was recovering from the battle.

Me and Tyler look behind us at the cheering humans and then casuallywalk into the jungle with a smile on my dial.

Tyler

Me and Vicky walk off into the forest with little gorge. I talk to Vicky about what has been happening and the result of it I remind her that during our adventure we had to kill humans on numerous occasions. We say that what if dad nad our siblings are still alive out there. Vicky replies" don't worry, the sun is shining be happy that we have lived to see this day, look into the brightness. So I look into the dawn," OWWW! My eyes!" Vicky says

"Not literally"

Jess

I talk to Caleb about the medal ceremony. He reminds me that what will happen to the islands after we leave. I say that the WWF asked the Costa Rican government whether we could build a research station on Islas Sororna. Caleb said

" I hope you work there" now it is time to pack up.

Chapter 30

Albert

We are packing up the facilities on the island where the awards we well awarded. there were a few dogs and a hand full of pigeons ,wait that is one pigeon per hand! So are 10 pigeons ,one decides to fly back home to the US so it takes off and flies north east. this particular one id pure white and has a twig with some leaves in its mouth. how symbolic.

Now Jess, Caleb, and I climb abroad the chopper. To fly to Isla Tatcano now thatI have learn to spell it properly. We talk about what we want to do next. Jess says that see what to have a secondary job working for a cryptidzoology foundation. Caleb wants to go back to school and one day he wants to return to these Islands. as the choppers fly off into the dawn I think to myself about what I Want to do next. I am not sure.

Jess I talk to albert about what I want to do in the future. I say that after I write a book about this adventure I want to return here to do research on the animals that live on Isla sorona. Albert agrees to join me but I will occasionally have to go on quests to find crypteds throughout the world after all there is more wildernesses beyond these islands.

Caleb. Our chopper is still flying home and I explain what I want to do in the future.

Dad says that next year we are moving to Texas. I do still want to come back to these isles someday soon I know that Isla tancho has a tourist resort that people can visit. Boy, there is a lot ahead of me in the future. Then On the horizon I see a flock of someone, the pteranodons. We were worried that they were hunted to extinction like the corhtys on isla sororna. But here is proof that all on this planet is not lost.

**Notes on sequel**

There are several squeals. a mini sequal that explains a major part of the story is not available for upload. You can also see the Zooevil series that links in with my fan fictions on you tube.


End file.
